


this is how we do it (a teen wolf roadtrip mix)

by ultramarinus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BC I SAID SO GDI, Everyone Is Alive, Fanmix, Gen, the pack deserves a day off, they're gonna need a bigger car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh yeah, Stiles? You get to ride in the trunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how we do it (a teen wolf roadtrip mix)

"Look you either accept the mixtape we all worked on, or accept the fact that Scott is going to abuse his True Alpha status to take both shotgun and control of the radio. Do you want to be the cause of the rest of your pack suffering through six hours of Radio Lite, have you heard his Mariah Carey?"

"...Give me it."

"Good boy, you get a biscuit!"

"Oh yeah, Stiles? You get to ride in the trunk."

> Spaghetti — Emblem3  
>  I Just Can't Wait to Be King — The Lion King OST  
>  PCH — Sublime with Rome  
>  Over & Over — Smallpools  
>  Wild At Heart — Gloriana  
>  Rio — Hey Marseilles  
>  Raise Your Glass — Pink  
>  Do You Remember — Jay Sean Feat. Sean Paul & Lil Jon  
>  The Truth — Ne-Yo  
>  Footloose — Kenny Loggins  
>  Turn Up The Music — Chris Brown  
>  Shooting Star — Owl City  
>  Do It All Again — Emblem3  
>  Down (Desi Girl) — Penn Masala  
>  Bring Em Out — T.I.  
>  Come Around — MIA  
>  Break Down — Taeyang  
>  Royal Planes — Amos Wellings  
>  Club Can't Handle Me — Flo Rida  
>  Have It All — Jeremy Kay  
>  Steal My Kisses From You — Ben Harper  
>  Good Life — Kanye West Ft T-Pain  
>  Can't Hold Us — Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Feat. Ray Dalton  
>  The Way You Make Me Feel — Michael Jackson  
>  La Botella — Zion Y Lennox  
>  All Mixed Up — 311  
>  Come on Eileen — No Doubt  
>  Dance With Me Tonight — Olly Murs  
>  California — Hawk Nelson  
>  C'mon C'mon — One Direction  
>  Good Life — One Republic  
>  This Is How We Do It — AlunaGeorge  
>  Where The Blacktop Ends — Keith Urban  
>  That's What You Get — Paramore  
>  Tell 'Em — Sleigh Bells  
>  White Walls — Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Feat. Schoolboy Q & Hollis  
>  40 oz to Freedom — Sublime  
>  Limbo — Daddy Yankee  
>  Yeah 3x — Chris Brown  
>  Hell Of A Life — T.I.  
>  Bailando — Enrique Iglesias Feat Descemer Bueno & Gente De Zona  
>  First Straw — 311  
>  Acadia — Marianas Trench  
>  On Top of the World — Imagine Dragons  
>  Daylight — Matt & Kim  
>  Love Is What I Got — Sublime  
>  Put Your Records On — Corinne Bailey Rae  
>  Better Today — Ne-Yo  
>  Team (Mickey Valen Remix) — Lorde  
>  Don't Stop Believing — Journey  
> 

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/this-is-how-we-do-it-a-teen-wolf-roadtrip-mix)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a gifset I saw ages ago where (I think) they ask hoechlin what he wants to see happen on the show and he's just like, "THEY DESERVE A DAY OFF, MAYBE AT A LAKE OR A BEACH????" 
> 
> this mix could also be titled: teen wolf, the fandom where no one dies they just take an extended vacation to a lavishly furnished compound in the south of France and email Stiles their song selections in advance
> 
> comments and the like are always appreciated ◕‿◕


End file.
